Victory Over Creed's Heart
by dragonlady98
Summary: Summary included in the first chapter. Contains Rogue x Logan and Victor x OC
1. SummaryBackstory

**Disclaimer**

******~I only own Mortelle and the chaos she might end up causing. Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter has little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. This is my first X-men story. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great.~**

* * *

**Summary**

I was supposed to be the humans' ultimate weapon. Being the daughter of Raven aka Mystique and an unknown feral gives me a combo of my parents mutations plus some of my own; the ability to absorb other mutations. My feral mutation, and healing were apperant from birth. When I was five years old, one William Stryker came knocking at my door. I was kidnapped and held in a prison like holding block.

I escaped that hell hole with my mother's help. This is my story of I came to meet the one and only Victor Creed, and how he saved me from myself.

I was supposed to be the humans' ultimate weapon. Being the daughter of Raven aka Mystique and an unknown feral gives me a combo of my parents mutations plus some of my own; the ability to absorb other mutations. My feral mutation, and healing were apperant from birth. When I was five years old, one William Stryker came knocking at my door. I was kidnapped and held in a prison like holding block.

I escaped that hell hole with my mother's help. This is my story of I came to meet the one and only Victor Creed, and how he saved me from myself.

* * *

Name- Mortelle

Mutation- feral, claws from knuckles, extra strong healing, pointed top canines, telepathy, telekinesis, elemental control, absorbs other mutations permanently, able to shift shapes (any living oraganism), teleportation

Backstory- she was the ultimate weapon. Being the daughter of Raven aka Mystique and an unknown feral gave her a combo of her parents mutations plus some of her own; the ability to absorb other mutations. Her feral mutation, and healing were apperant from birth. When she was five years old, one William Stryker came knocking at her door. She was kidnapped and held in a prison like holding block.

At age thirteen her ablity to absorb other mutations kicked in when a new cell mate and fellow feral tried to rape her, he paid with his life. The guards found her covered in blood, and her would-have-been-raper dead, missing a certain male appendage and his head. Later she was questioned and she told them what had happened. Mortelle had acted on instinct and defended herself with her claws. During the fight her skin grazed his giving her a copy of his mutation, even strong healing, and retractable snake like fangs that went nicely with her knuckle claws, cat eyes and stripped hair. When Stryker found out he forced her to touch a mutant with telepathy and telekinesis. She mastered this quickly and often used it to try and bend Stryker to her will with out success.

Two years later a form of Adamatium was bonded to her skeleton and claws. This form of the rare metal would adjust to her bones and claws as she got older. During the bonding her mind lashed out forcing some to live her pain. At age sixteen the part of her mutation she had gotten from her mother kicked in. She hid this fact until she was forced to absorb a transporter's mutation. She waited eagerly for several months to find the perfect opportunity to escape. It came when the X-men found and infiltrated the base. Mystique had seen her daughter in her cell on the suvallence video and rescued her. Mortelle stayed with her mother for a year, slowly explaining what had happened to her during years Stryker had held her prisoner.


	2. Mother and Daughter reunion

**Disclaimer**

******~I only own Mortelle and the chaos she might end up causing. Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter has little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. This is my first X-men story. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great.~**

******P.S. X3 never happen because Jean Grey doesn't exist in this story**

**(Mystique's Pov)**

My daughter had been missing for eleven years before I found her in the last place I expected. Stryker. I almost didn't recognize my little girl, she had grown so much. I got Erik to open her cell and the first thing she did was attack us. She was deadly and graceful. Erik had to surround her in metal to save us. I nearly broke into tears at the sight of my baby so scared and vengeful. The metal didn't stop her though. She teleported herself behind us and went to attack again but stopped when I yelled her name. She sat in a crouch and looked at us with her head tilted to the side in confusion, her eyes showing a slight glimmer of hope.

"Baby girl it's me. It's momma. Don't you recognize your momma Elle?"

"But bad people said you didn't want me. That I was a freak. And I had to go with them."

"No Elle that's not true. I have looked for you for a long time sweet heart. And you are NOT a freak, your my little girl."

She didn't even recognize me. I looked to Erik for help, he had been there for me when Issac walked out on Mortelle's second birthday. She had Issac's hair, light chocolate-brown with white blonde, night black strands and my blood-red running through it. It was past her waist and would have been beautiful if it wasn't matted and tangled.

"Do you remember me, kleine?"

"Unca?" She whispered her old nick name for Erik. The only three people knew, all three were gathered.

"Yes."

She stood up and ran over to us. There were tears of joy in her eyes. She hugged Erik then clung to me. She felt heavier than she should have. Almost as heavy as Logan...

"Erik!" I said panic seeping into my voice.

"What is it Mystique? Is something wrong?" He had heard my panic and was trying to keep calm.

"What metals do you sense?"

My question coupled with my still panicked tone caught him off guard.

"Iron, steel, copper, and ..." His eyes widened "Adamantium. A more wielding version then Logan's..."

No. Please not my baby. Please say that they didn't put her through what Logan suffered. Charles' file told explicitly every thing Logan could remember about the pain he was put through.

"Kleine can you expend your claws for me sweetheart?" Erik's voice was quite

Mortelle did as he asked, two claws each seven inches long slid slowly out of my daughters right fist, they gleamed with a metallic light.

**(Mortelle's Pov)**

I showed uncle Erik and momma my claws. Momma looked close to crying and uncle had turned deathly white and wore the same expression he had years ago when a boy down the street had accidentally broke my arm when he fell off his roller board thing and on top of me.

Uncle has always been overprotective of me.

"Kleine when did the metal become part of your claws?" his voice was soft and very angry. Instead of answering I just showed uncle every thing that happened during the past who knows how long.

He staggered under the weight of it all and looked to my mother.

"Her claws have been that way for a couple if months. She has picked up a few things during the years. Her teleporting for an example." He turned to me with soft eyes and an encouraging tone.

"Can you show your mom your new tricks?"

I nodded timidly and moved momma closer to uncle with my mind. I extended my fangs and retracted them. I then touched momma's mind.

"Go away Charles."

I giggled into her mind and said,

"It's me, momma."

Her face was one of wonder.

"Watch what else I can do. Watch me I'm just like you momma." I said while shifting into the form of a tall woman with long wavy blonde hair. (I'm going off of Raven from the new x-men movie) Momma would always look like this when anyone came to the house.

Momma's eye shine with tears but I could smell how proud she was. I don't know what she would be proud of.

I must have been letting off waves of confusion or uncle is just that good, even after not seeing me for year, at knowing what I was thinking because he answered my u asked question, "Our momma is proud that after every thing those foul Homo sapiens put you through that you are still the same sweet girl we know and love. How you are though we have no clue."

Right as he finished saying that one of my scary moments struck along with the people thought hits. I felt my body shake and bend painfully. I jumped from my body to momma's and watched over my body through her eyes.

She was panicking so I said, "don't worry momma. This is normal." I showed her my first scary moment but her panic doubled if not tripled.

"Erik we need to bring Elle to Charles!"

**A.N.**

**Since her vocabulary is so limited Mortelle doesn't know that she is experiencing sesuries so she calls them scary times. During her 'scary times' her unconscious mental defenses weaken and other peoples' thoughts break into her mind which she calls a hit.**

**Mortelle's vocabulary is that off a five year old. She has picked up a few words from her guards and Stryker but that is it.**

**Kleine is german for little one. I thought that Magneto would have such a name for a child he holds dear to his heart.**

**Mortelle's kidnapping happened four years after Logan was weapon X**


	3. Mystique

**Disclaimer**

******~I only own Mortelle and the chaos she might end up causing. Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter has little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. This is my first X-men story. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great.~**

******P.S. X3 never happen because Jean Grey doesn't exist in this story**

******(Mystique's Pov)**

After we dealt with Stryker and that Pyro boy joined us, I told Erik what Elle had shown me.

"Please Erik, we have to take her to Charles. She has little to no control of the mutations that Homo sapien forced upon her. I don't want her to turn out like Logan."

"Kleine will never be like the wolverine."

"But Erik we don't know what caused him to be like he is."

"Sabertooth does." Erik responded cryptically.

"No! Creed stays out of this and away from my daughter!"

Victor Creed. That man has two sides just like Logan. No other feral I have met has been divided that way besides those two, and my little girl certainly wasn't eleven years ago. Most ferals are man or woman and animal combined but Logan and Victor are part man part animal. And where Logan has a set of morals Creed has none.

"I want her to be okay just as much as you do, but I don't want her near Charles."

"Why not?"

"Raven, you should know why."

I did know why. Erik still felt remorse for what happened in Cuba and he only called by my given name when he was thinking about our shared past.

"Charles does not blame you for that. Besides he is basically my brother, thus Mortelle's uncle. Please Erik."

"Just give me a year with her to see if I can help. If she is still having problems we can bring her to Charles. Please my dear, she was missing for eleven years. She missed out on her childhood, let me give her some of that back. She is sixteen, but they forced her to go through horrid things that no adult should have to go through. I was being kept in the same hell hole when they put the metal on her bones, I felt her mental wave if pain. She showed me the past eleven years she experienced. I need to show her the good in the world, our world."

"One year." I agreed


	4. Victor Creed

**Disclaimer**

******~I only own Mortelle and the chaos she might end up causing. Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter has little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. This is my first X-men story. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great.~**

******P.S. X3 never happen because Jean Grey doesn't exist in this story**

**(Victor Pov)**

**A.N. Liev Schreiber is who I veiw as Sabertooth a.k.a Victor Creed. Is it just me or is his deep voice really seductive? Maybe it's just my opinion but he is H. O. T. Hot!**

Jimmy running Thomas threw with his little bone claws.

Us fighting in the American civil war.

Humans trying to execute us and failing.

Joining Stryker's team.

Jimmy growing a conscience and abandoning me while leaving Stryker's team in Africa.

The memories rush past my eyes.

Each one quicker and more vivid than the last. My blood boiled when the memory of the runt getting one over on me. I was the alpha, not James.

Buzz Buzz Buzz. The phone broke me away from my little trip down memory lane.

"What." I snapped when I answered the phone.

"The old man has a new target for you. An old college of yours actually, a scientist by name of Cornelis." Toad croaked on the other side of the line

"Kill, Capture, or Torture?" I asked bored

"Mags wants this one alive."

"Where?" I growled out the single word.

"The military base in Sevastopol, Russia."

Great, another thing to worsen my foul mood.

"Why does bucket head want this one?"

"Didn't say. Just bring him to base."

I grunted and hung up the phone. This isn't the first person target I had been told to get from the old team Stryker had put together. But it was the only one who had worked with adamantium, it was also the guy that picked Jimmy as the most likely person to survive the 'procedure'.

The old man had been off since he and that shape shifting bitch had returned with a stranger. The scent had been familiar to Mystique's but confusing in more ways then one.

I'll think this shit over later. I've got a plane to catch, a pilot to threaten, a Russian military base to break into and a human scumbag to mess with and capture. I might pick up and break a Russian frail along the way.

**How did you like Victor? I wasn't quite sure when or how to introduce him in, so I decided to do have him doing a little of magneto's dirty work, but don't worry out two ferals will meat soon enough and Victor will understand just why Mortelle's scent is confusing him.**


	5. Meeting Charles Xavier

**Disclaimer**

******~I only own Mortelle and the chaos she might end up causing. Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter has little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. This is my first X-men story. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great.~**

******P.S. X3 never happen because Jean Grey doesn't exist in this story**

******(Mortelle's Pov)**

"Again."

I jumped and kicked Toad in the head. Uncle's year with me was almost up, and so far he had managed to fit merc training, self defense up to black belt level, a huge catch up period for him, me and my mother along with an education passed most college standards and helping me gain control over most of my abilities.

Now when I say most I mean very thing other than my feral counter part, serurise and mental defenses.

Since uncle didn't have any phycis that were strong enough to match me in that arena I was working on my feral abilities with toad. He is a weak frog feral. There are only two ferals under uncle's command; Toad is one and other goes by the name Sabertooth. Mom doesn't like him at all. He is a tiger feral. Neither mom nor Uncle can figure out what type of feral I am.

I'm supposed to go to some one that mom calls Charles in two months. She said that he can help me with a lot of things. I'm not really sure what she means by that.

"Focus El. Use his strengths against him." I'm the only person around here with out a code name yet. But not many dare call me El. One of the few that does is uncle's son, Pietro. He calls me El so I call him Pie. It works. He is like a big brother and is also the one in charge of training me.

Soon however I'll be training with a stronger feral than Toad, almost as strong as Sabertooth if not stronger. This one is in Charles' employ and goes by the name Wolverine. Supposedly he also has mental grafted to his bones and it happened sixteen years ago.

A green and silver blur started racing around me, pie trying to make me disoriented. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind of all thoughts and emotions. I had been working on a new trick to impress pie. Using my teleportation and telepathy together I ported myself directly within an arms length way and grabbed the speedster as he zoomed past dragging me with him.

* * *

"Here Elle I want you to copy my mutation, it could help you out." Uncle told me holding out his bare forearm.

I had learnt to pick and choose if I took in a mutation and what parts I wanted. Uncle had told me that alone made me a class five mutant.

"But-"

"Charles will reach you how to use it when you arrive." He said soothingly

"But-"

"But nothing you will be fine and your mother will be right next to you." He hugged me tightly or rather as tightly as an old man can before holding my at arms length

"Please little one." he asked me in German, one of the four languages he had taught me.

"Okay uncle." I responded in kind

I grasped his forearm in my hand gently and opened the connection. His power wove itself in with the rest adding a metallic shine to my imagened web of powers.

"Be safe my dear. Don't fall for the wolf's wiles or the owl's plan kept true to your self Mortelle Fille Loup and follow your instincts if your in danger."

It shocked me when he said my full name because I know what each individual name means. My name is French in English it would translate to Deadly Girl Wolf. I will live up to my name.

~Mystique~

Toad flys us towards Xavier's school of learning for the gifted. Mortelle looks lost in her own head. After several long minutes she looks at me and says, "I figured what kind of feral I am. And my code name."

She didn't explain further.

"Is that what you are going to going to introduce your self by?"

"No. I'm going to introduce myself as Mortelle Loup, deadly wolf. How ever I won't be saying that last bit." she said chuckling

I smile at her, she's a good girl. I tell her this and she smiles back at me.

"Mystique we are nearing the school do you want me to land or is Elle flying you guys down.?" Toad calls from the cab

"Land." I say not bothering to look is way

"You got it chief."

We land on the empty baseball field, the students having been rushed inside. Waiting for us on the grass are Charles, Hank, that little southern belle that calls herself Rogue and Storm.

I go out to greet them alone, I want Charles to know the situation before they see Elle.

"To what do we owe this visit Raven?" Charles asks even though I can feel him going through my mind. I shove everything about my daughter to the forefront of my mind so he can see.

He gasps and silent tears run down his cheeks.

His voice trembles as he asks, "Can I... can I meet her Raven?"

I nod and go get my daughter. She follows me, staying close to my side. Those by Charles stiffen, Elle looks like my chosen form from when I was younger and had just met Erik. She has my body build and some of my facial featured but her eyes are silver ringed with amber due to the fact that her inner animal is in perfect harmony with the test of her. Where my chosen hair color was gold blonde and my natural is blood red hers is light chocolate brown with white blonde, night black strands and my blood red running through it.

"So you are the reason for my wayward sister's visit. Tell me child, what is your name."

"Mortelle Loup." Her voice is strong and doesn't waver.

"Ah deadly wolf. Some how I sense that is more than fitting. What is your mutation my dear?"

"Absorbstion."

The southern belle gasps and takes a single step forward.

"My name is Rogue and that is my mutation also. But doesn't it make it dangerous for you to have so much skin exposed?"

Where Rogue is covered from head to toe despite the sweltering heat, Elle is wearing faded jean shorts and a dark green halter neck shirt with a low back.

"Mortelle has a little different version of absorbsion my dear. Mortelle would you care to explain."

"I chose weather or not to absorb a mutation. I also pick what parts of a mutation I want. I get only the mutation I don't get memories or parts of that person like there voice stuck in my head. Before uncle taught me to control it and before I was rescued I was forced to copy a feral, a telepath with teleakinesis, and a teleporter. I was already a feral when I was born that came from my father. while I was held prisoner my mutation manifested and my version of my mother's mutation appeared a year after my manifestation." My daughter sounds like a robot when she speaks. She does this around every one except me, Erik, Pietro, and Toad.

"Then you weren't completely straight with wheels here kid." Logan says accusingly

"He asked what MY MUTATION was. Not what my powers were."

I smirk at her response and Charles chuckles. My little girl can be quiet the smart ass when she wants.

"Rogue why don't you show Mortelle around the school while Logan, Storm, Hank and I talk to Mystique?" Charles says

"Alright professor."

Elle looks to me for approval and to see if I think it's safe for her to go with Rogue. I nod and feel her mind brush against mine. She is feeling uneasy and uncomfortable with theses new people.

'It's okay they won't hurt you. They are mutants like us. The guy that called you 'kid' is Logan and the guy with the blue fur is Hank. They are both ferals. Charles is a telepath do I wouldn't be surprised if he is listening in on our mental conversation. Storm, the lady with white hair, can control the weather and Rogue already told you what she can do.'

When I mention Rogue's mutation Elle send me a mental replay of Rogue wearing so much clothing overlaid with a single question. Why?

'She absorbs life force from a person and she does this by touching their bare skin. She wears so many clothes because she can't control her mutation like you can, and it is very painful both to her and the person she is absorbing.'

I sense Elle's fear and her readiness to fight.

'You don't have to worry about her touching you. She hates her mutation and hates using even more. She hates causing pain.'

She is satisfied with that and leaves my mind, however it seems I was right about Charles.

'Your a good mother Raven.'

Then he too leaves my mind.

"Well let's all head inside. So Mystique can tell her daughter's story."


	6. Old sayings, New prey

**Disclaimer**

******~I only own Mortelle and the chaos she might end up causing. Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter has little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. This is my first X-men story. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great.~**

******P.S. X3 never happen because Jean Grey doesn't exist in this story**

**(Victor Pov)**

There is no way I'm flying with Toad as the pilot ever again. After five close calls in seven hours I'm on edge as I walk through the low life part of Sevastopol. To find my target I just need to follow the smell of a medical lab. And it isn't hard to find that scent since it stands out like a hippie in a business meeting. It leads me to a club by the name of korol' derzhat or King's Keep in English.

The bouncer lets me through easily. He is a little shrimp with a big gun that goes back in to the holster quickly enough after a glare. Locating my target is easy enough. He heads to the back door when he sees me. 'well well so the little man is still just another mouse.' I chuckle to myself and follow my target after taking a quick drink of a beer and a glance at the broads.

The little mouse walks down the alley heading away from the road and deeper into the alley.

"Of mice and men, isn't that how that saying goes pig face?" I say spooking the man in front of me. 'Ah so you thought you lost me little mouse.' I think to myself. He whirls around to face me stinking of fear, piss, and funnily enough outrage.

"It's almost older than I am. But it's changed over the decades, it used to be 'men are mice, but of all the things men lack mice know how to avoid the cat.' You see it was actually an old client of mine from way back when that came up with it. Fun enough is that he later died at my claws, the other funny thing is that you are the last one in his cursed bunch."

I say chuckling at the memory.

"Things become twisted with time...you know that Victor."

Cornelis said breathily glancing around for a possible escape way.

"Oh? Why would I know that doc?" my voice quiet almost a deadly whisper

Cornelis gulped realizing his mistake of words. I continue not giving my prey a chance to speak.

"Is it because you were never able to figure my age? Or Jimmy's either. Is it because I still look the same as I did as the day Stryker pulled me and mine from that hole? Well the time for talk is over now, why don't you show me just how true your great grand daddy's little saying really is when it comes to you."

He takes off running like the pig he is. I sigh and pull out a sedative before pouncing on my prey. Old fat slow Cornelis. He couldn't out run a pile of steaming shit. After a minute the sedative takes affect and the old man stops struggling. I grab my phone and speed dial Toad. He picks up on the third ring.

"Ready for pick up. You can grab him and head back to base."

"You gonna stick around or head back with us?"

"I'll find my own ride." I hang up. Not too long after the car lights show up and I'm back in the club. Time to snatch that busty red I saw earlier


	7. Meeting new people

**Disclaimer**

******~I only own Mortelle and the chaos she might end up causing. Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter has little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. This is my first X-men story. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great.~**

******P.S. X3 never happen because Jean Grey doesn't exist in this story.  
Also forgive me I don't know how to write with an accent**

**(Marie/Rogue's Pov)**

Jubalation came marching down the hall looking to all the world like a woman on a misson singing to herself, "I'm about to paff that cajun's ass. Oooh I'm about to paff that cajun's ass. Oh if he don't leave me alone mmhhhm you gona have to send me home, cause I'm about to paff that cajun's ass."

While I couldn't help but smile at my friend's antics I couldn't help but fell that the resident Cajun more than deserved the paff coming his way.

"Last time I saw Remy he was down by the garage polishing his win from last weeks' poker game." I said laughing.

"Thanks Roguey." She just about ran towards the door.

"What is a paff?" Mortelle asked from beside me. I had forgotten she was there due to Jube's craziness.

"Jubilee has a mutation that allows her to create fireworks of any size. She calls them paffs, don't ask me why. Cause I don't rightly know."

"I have never seen a firework." Mortelle said in a quiet whisper that I almost missed, looking down at her feet ashamed.

"Well lets fix that. Come on Mortelle, I'm sure Jubilee would be more than happy to show off before she paffs Remy." I told her as we followed the way Jubilee did.

"Please call me Elle." She said with a smile on her face

"Only if you'll call me Marie." I told her

"Sure thing Marie."

**(Mystique' Pov)**

"So that's where you and Erik disappeared to after leaving us at Alkilia Lake." Charles said ,"Why didn't you come to me for help when she was first taken Raven?"

"Do honestly think either you or Erik would have trusted me if i did?" I said in a scathing voice

"We will never know Raven. Why have you come to us now? She seems pretty well in control-"

"She's not. She has problems with her natural-born feral side to her mutation. I still have no clue how many mutations she was forced to absorb by Stryker. Unlike your southern bell it doesn't hurt her or the people she absorbs mutations from, her skin isn't poisonous."

"So you take on other people's appearances, while your daughter takes on other people's mutations." Visor boy said. "Yes. She was born with her bastard father's weaker version of Logan's feral mutation. But that isn't what has me scared. She is a level five Charles. Please help my daughter." I begged the man who had once taken me into his family and made me his sister. "Please help your niece."

That finally got a response from him.

"I will do what i can. Logan please bring both Rogue and Mortelle here."


	8. Firecracker vs Gambler

**Disclaimer**

******~I only own Mortelle and the chaos she might end up causing. Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter has little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. This is my first X-men story. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great.~**

******P.S. X3 never happen because Jean Grey doesn't exist in this story. Also forgive me I for taking so long to update, time gets away from me real easily these days. Damned Midterms!**

**(Logan's Pov)**

I found Marie and Mystique's daughter in the Garage watching Jubilee rip Remy Le Beau a new one. She must have seen him making moves on Ro again. That girl really was over protective of her adaptive mother and it probably didn't help that Le Beau was Jubilee's boyfriend. That boy sure did have a way of getting himself in some pretty deep shit. The girl i think her name is Mortelle was watching wide-eyed as the firecracker sent firework after firework at her boyfriend. Some of them were bright yellow, others a deep violet or violent blue or a stunning green. All through this I watched Marie as she laughed at her friend's antics. It was good to hear the kid laugh. I knew that even though she had never held a grudge against the Cajun after she caught him cheating with some bar fly from in town, it was obvious that she was enjoying this little bit of retribution. Besides

"Hurry this up Jubilation, Wheels wants to see Rogue and her new friend. Oh and make this last paff a good one." I said and she just gave me a wink before turning back to Le Beau with a wicked look on her face that would have even old Wheels running for cover given the chance.

"How about we finish this later Remy?" She said sweetly like they had just been sharing light conversation instead of Jubilation trying to fry her boyfriend. Le Beau nodded and scramed quicker that you could say poker chips. In the distance we could hear him yelp and I knew that the fire cracker had gotten in the last word. I had to smile at that and walked back to Wheels office with Marie and Mystique's daughter following behind.


End file.
